The 8 Bijuu
by a spark in the embers
Summary: Sakura is on a desperate mission to free the bijuu from the Akatsuki. What happens when all the bijuu decide to plunge into her? Sasuke is traveling with team Hebi, and when he finds out that konoha nin are at the Akatsuki-sasusaku shikatema minor naruhin
1. Chapter 1: Desperate Mission

_**Prologue: Desperate Missions**_

Wind whistled through Sakura's ear as she leapt with ease branch to branch, rosette hair streaming behind her. Every leap was a step towards a desperate mission, to free the bijuu from the Akatsuki's grasp. Eight out of nine were trapped in the seal, and then, one by one, the bijuu would be sealed in each of the Akatsuki members. Such a thing would prove the downfall of at least one great shinobi nation. So there she was, a jounin, here with the prodigies of the five hidden villages. The only reason why she was on an S rank mission was because the Hokage, Tsunade couldn't come. This, plus the fact that many shinobi had begun to whisper about her surpassing the legendary female sannin. Among the large group, there were the anbu of many villages, and specially chosen jounin, such as Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Kakashi, etc. Naruto was forbidden by all the villages to come, and he would have still come, were it not for the owner of Ichiraku's who understood the gravity of the situation, and threatened to close the ramen shop forever unless Naruto remained. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Sakura-sama, we are nearing the base." The static of the radio crackled as she answered:

"Hai." It felt weird to be called with a Sama, but it was true, people treated her with respect, whispering that she was going to be the next Tsunade. And that she was proud of. Her eyes hardened with concentration, and the group silently approached the hidden base.

The Akatsuki Base:

"Shukaku, calm down. We don't want _them_ to notice." The Gobi was carefully adjusting his chakra level, making it so the Akatsuki members wouldn't notice the bijuu's rise of power and emotion.

"Foreigners are coming." The flat tone of voice belonged to the Yonbi. The bijuu had noticed the coming shinobi even before the Akatsuki were alerted. After all, living in a dark, shapeless cell full of spirits sure made you paranoid.

"What will we do? I do not want to be sealed in someone that looks like a shark. I hate sharks." The Sanbi was efficiently against being sealed in Kisame, the fish boy. Meanwhile, the Soku was formulating a plan.

"Shukaku." The badger's voice echoed through the airless chamber. "Will you use the wind and bring the scent of the intruders? If we find one of them to our liking, perhaps we can enter their body and form our personal seal.(in this story, demons can enter a person's body, and then perform their personal seal, which makes it so they can come out of the person if the host wills it. It's like putting your life in someone else's hands, but the upside to the bijuu's is that you can't be drawn out of your host unless you want to get out, which is the main reason why Soku suggested it. They don't want to be sucked by the akatsuki again.)

There were murmurs of debate as soon as he suggested it. After a pause, the atmosphere confirmed that they were all on the same page.

"Whats ifs we all wantss the ssame host?" The tongue of Hachibi flicked as he curled up intently.

"Well, we could choose beforehand, and then we could produce _our_ own seal, which would seal all of us." The Rokubi was clearly intent with the idea.

"Well, the host would be very talented if all of us chose one. I say that it's a fine idea. After all, if we all join together, the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to take on us all at once." The Nibi clearly had logic in those words. Knowing that all the bijuu had agreed, Shukaku unleashed his powers, and blew the scent of the newcomers into the cave. Inhaling all at once, the bijuu immediately decided within seconds.

"Well, are they the same?" A chorus of nodding followed. "Well, then lets prepare. Someone is in for a shock……"

Well, what do you think? Good? Should I continue? Oh, and this is a Sakura centered fic. For the underlined words, there is a guide here that is copy and pasted from a review for the story Viper.

Hai: yes, affirmative

The numbers represent how many tails they have.

1)ichibi shukaku:controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the deadnecromancer and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but I'm thinking a cockatricehead of chicken and a snake/bird like body controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi: 6 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)sokuI think:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks he uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagiorochimarus sword in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength.

Well, I didn't include the Kyuubi, since it isn't mentioned yet………..

Please read and review! Pretty please? Just touch the little cute butten………plzzzzzzzz?


	2. Chapter 2:Akatsuki Meetings

Chapter 2:The Akatsuki Meetings

_**Chapter 2:The Akatsuki Meetings**_

Key:

"Hi" talking

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ bijuu

_Hi_ Flashback

**Hi** review of last chapter

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I can't list the names because of stupid ATNT…….

Disclaimer:

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Come on Shukaku, you have to say it!"

Shukaku: "Do I have to?"

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Yes!" -Grins evilly- (sp?)

Shukaku: "waaah……fine. Mistyfire does not own Naruto, nor shall she ever, because if she did, I would be stuck in her room making sand sculptures."

Mistyfire's code is secure: "………..and I would have Sasuke marry Sakura for EVER!!"

Sasuke: "Hn."-Twitch twitch-

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Come on, I know you want it…….you know, Sakura has lush pink hair, sweet lips……and she's about to become very powerful soon……..but not in this chapter."

Sasuke: -thinks- really?

Sakura: "HEY! IM ALREADY CONSIDERED A JOUNIN!"

Sasuke: -thinks- what?

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Well, you have a Jounin's power and intelligence, plus looks (lol, that's why Asuma likes Kurenai)…….but, you haven't taken the Jounin exams."

Sakura: "No fair!"

Sasuke: "Does that mean I'm considered a genin?"-Pulls a face-

Mistyfire's code is secure: "um……..technically, in the records, yes. But power likewise………"

Sasuke: "Ill let Sakura be a Jounin if I can be ANBU."

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Well, Sakura is cut out to be a Jounin, but Sasuke, you are not mature enough to be ANBU……….."

Sasuke: "Why?"

Mistyfire's code is secure: "You don't have any hormones."

Sasuke: "GAH!"

Mistyfire's code is secure: "Ignore the screams, and back to where we left off………….

**The Akatsuki Base:**

"**Shukaku, calm down. We don't want **_**them**_** to notice." The Gobi was carefully adjusting his chakra level, making it so the Akatsuki members wouldn't notice the bijuu's rise of power and emotion. **

"**Foreigners are coming." The flat tone of voice belonged to the Yonbi. The bijuu had noticed the coming shinobi even before the Akatsuki were alerted. After all, living in a dark, shapeless cell full of spirits sure made you paranoid. **

"**What will we do? I do not want to be sealed in someone that looks like a shark. I hate sharks." The Sanbi was efficiently against being sealed in Kisame, the fish boy. Meanwhile, the Soku was formulating a plan. **

"**Shukaku." The badger's voice echoed through the airless chamber. "Will you use the wind and bring the scent of the intruders? If we find one of them to our liking, perhaps we can enter their body and form our personal seal.(in this story, demons can enter a person's body, and then perform their personal seal, which makes it so they can come out of the person if the host wills it. It's like putting your life in someone else's hands, but the upside to the bijuu's is that you can't be drawn out of your host unless you want to get out, which is the main reason why Soku suggested it. They don't want to be sucked by the akatsuki again.) **

**There were murmurs of debate as soon as he suggested it. After a pause, the atmosphere confirmed that they were all on the same page. **

"**Whats ifs we all wantss the ssame host?" The tongue of Hachibi flicked as he curled up intently. **

"**Well, we could choose beforehand, and then we could produce **_**our**_** own seal, which would seal all of us." The Rokubi was clearly intent with the idea. **

"**Well, the host would be very talented if all of us chose one. I say that it's a fine idea. After all, if we all join together, the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to take on us all at once." The Nibi clearly had logic in those words. Knowing that all the bijuu had agreed, Shukaku unleashed his powers, and blew the scent of the newcomers into the cave. Inhaling all at once, the bijuu immediately decided within seconds. **

"**Well, are they the same?" A chorus of nodding followed. "Well, then lets prepare. Someone is in for a shock……"**

The Akatsuki Base:

"Deidara, call all the other members to an emergency meeting." As soon as he finished announcing it, Pein sunk back into the dirt, leaving an angry Deidara.

"Why the f do we need an emergency meeting? The area is perfectly fine; we killed everyone within a 50 mile radius." Stomping, or should I say flying on his clay bird, Deidara flew out of the base, placing seals on the entrance using his clay spiders. Then, they jumped onto the giant owl, wobbling on unsteady legs as Deidara gathered the rest of the Akatsuki.

Sakura's POV:

We traveled the rest of the day, and camped within a 10 mile radius of the target location. _Tomorrow_, they said, _we will arrive at the destination, and with our specially trained ninja, we shall secure the targets and trap them in various objects, such as the ichibi's former prison, a golden lamp._ A shiver ran through Sakura involuntarily. Even though they had powerful ninja from various villages, this mission was likely to be a suicidal mission. Because of that, the hokages did not attend. Hoping but doubting at the success of the mission, Sakura fell to an uneasy sleep.

During the night:

_She felt her heart thump. Looking around, she saw the forest, dark and green, with crickets chirping, oblivious to the tension of the night. Thump. She slowly turned around, to see the twelve year old uchiha, slowly walking the same path, but going the opposite direction. Her heart constricted, and she felt herself become the young kunouichi she was seven years ago. Sorrow lanced through her heart, dooming it a slow death, as she watched the stoic uchiha walk away forever. She cried out, but nobody heard her. Thump. Helpless, she could only watch as her first love disappeared from her sight, leaving her weak, pathetic, the ignorant little girl who never understood what true pain was. _

She woke up breathing heavily, her heart pounding against her ribs, and surveyed the area. She was still in a forest, but there was no moonlit path, no crickets, and most of all, no uchiha. It was a nightmare. Frustrated, she kicked the grass. Every time before a mission, if she doubted her strength, the same dream would haunt her at her last minute, shattering her courage. Angrily, she thought:

'I may have been weak then, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be this time. This mission is too important for me to fail.' Feeling determined, she fell asleep to find a dreamless night ahead of her.

The Akatsuki base:

"Deidara, you better have a good reason for dragging us here." Hidan was murderous.

"Don't blame me; Pein was the one who summoned us." Complained Deidara angrily.

"There is always are reason……." All heads turned as they surveyed Pein in his mind state.

"That took you a while." Commented Hidan

"It was necessary. It seems like some intruders have passed into a ten mile radius of this very camp."

"What!" Deidara was very, very mad by this time.

"Kakuzu, make sure to hurry back, there may need some cleaning up to do." Pein sank back into the earth, eerily disappearing. Using his little bomb crickets, Deidara located the area of the targets.

"Hmm……it seems like that pink haired girl is here. Also, that pineapple head person you fought Hidan…………seems to be here too."

"The little brat who killed Sasori is here? Is the old granny there too?" Tobi was eagerly looking for a fight.

"No……-"

"The pineapple head? He's mine. He gave me a lot of pain. It hurt like h."

"Go ahead; I don't want the lazy butt. Too easy."

"Shut up."Kakuzu was murderous. "Ever since Orochimaru left and Sasori died, we have been short of members. Plus the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is now a potential threat, as he killed Orochimaru. From what our sources say, Orochimaru was at his weakest point, so we cannot fathom the Uchiha's power. He may be stronger then Orochimaru in his prime, or that he just took advantage of the weak point."

"What exactly was little bro being a threat? Itachi emerged from the shadows, calculatingly staring at Kakuzu.

"He is not with the attack force." Deidara unhelpfully stated.

"We do not know yet. It is only a possibility."

"Well, little bro was lucky this time." Itachi slunk back to the shadows, emerging into a genjutsu, as he turned into flying crows. There was silence. It was a while before they noticed that Tobi too had slunk away from the mind meeting. One by one, the members disappeared, leaving only an empty cavern, in which two groups were now unwittingly racing to.

I'm soooo SORRY for not updating. Stupid writer's block. Either way, if you notice the title is **The Akatsuki Meeting**_**s**_, with a S which means that there are two meetings because Sakura was having a flashback of a meeting about the Akatsuki, and the Akatsuki also had a meeting (duh!) Thank you for reading, and if you would just click that little cute button that says leave a review, I would be so happy. If I get five LONG and nice reviews, I will update. I will not count reviews that say: "Nice story. Update!" No, I will not count those for updating, but it is sweet if you say that. If any of you Sasusaku, Shikatema, Naruhina people are wondering, I will eventually get those in, but not yet. The main pairing is going to be Sasusaku, and hopefully Shikatema or Naruhina. Ill let you guys choose if you want more Shikatema or Naruhina action. Just PM me or send a review (I would love that) and say if you want Shikatema or Naruhina. Or if you love both, say that you want both. Complete sentences when you PM me about this please, so I won't get mixed up. Let the voting begin!

Read and review, as usual.


	3. Chapter 3:Waking up

_**Chapter 3: Waking Up**_

YAY a 4 day weekend. Yeah, I said 5 long reviews, but my writer's instinct kicked in and made me write this. Either way, I want some peoples opinion on this subject…….

1. Do you want a happy or sad ending? (I keep asking this question for some reason…..)

2. Should I write another fanfic? If so, vampire, werewolf, supernatural, elemental, high school, ninja, or something else?

3. What pairing? **Note: Only Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten, and Naruhina. Oh, if I forgot to list one, you can ask me about it.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Thank you Sakurasmellsofbloodandroses,Kagome-loves Kouga, and ayame81131 () for the reviews.

Disclaimer:

Itachi: Mistyfire does not own Naruto, nor does she own little bro, or Sakura.

Mistyfire: Yeah, but I do own Akamaru!

Akamaru: -growls menencly-grrrrr……….arf! Arf!

Mistyfire:-sweat drop- translation, Kiba?

Kiba: he says he is a wild dog.

Akamaru: BARK!

Kiba: NO!! -Faints-

Akamaru: Warf.-rolls eyes-(if possible)

Itachi: O.o

Mistyfire: Really, all Akamaru said was that he was a wild dog, which means Kiba doesn't own him. But then again, Akamaru is Kiba's friend, not PET!

Itachi: Morale of the story, Mistyfire does not own Naruto.

Key:

"Hi" talking

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ bijuu

_Hi_ Flashback/dream

**Hi** review of last chapter

**The Akatsuki base:**

"**Deidara, you better have a good reason for dragging us here." Hidan was murderous. **

"**Don't blame me; Pein was the one who summoned us." Complained Deidara angrily.**

"**There is always are reason……." All heads turned as they surveyed Pein in his mind state.**

"**That took you a while." Commented Hidan**

"**It was necessary. It seems like some intruders have passed into a ten mile radius of this very camp."**

"**What!" Deidara was very, very mad by this time.**

"**Kakuzu, make sure to hurry back, there may need some cleaning up to do." Pein sank back into the earth, eerily disappearing. Using his little bomb crickets, Deidara located the area of the targets.**

"**Hmm……it seems like that pink haired girl is here. Also, that pineapple head person you fought Hidan…………seems to be here too."**

"**The little brat who killed Sasori is here? Is the old granny there too?" Tobi was eagerly looking for a fight.**

"**No……-"**

"**The pineapple head? He's mine. He gave me a lot of pain. It hurt like h."**

"**Go ahead; I don't want the lazy butt. Too easy."**

"**Shut up."Kakuzu was murderous. "Ever since Orochimaru left and Sasori died, we have been short of members. Plus the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is now a potential threat, as he killed Orochimaru. From what our sources say, Orochimaru was at his weakest point, so we cannot fathom the Uchiha's power. He may be stronger then Orochimaru in his prime, or that he just took advantage of the weak point."**

"**What exactly was little bro being a threat? Itachi emerged from the shadows, calculatingly staring at Kakuzu.**

"**He is not with the attack force." Deidara unhelpfully stated.**

"**We do not know yet. It is only a possibility." **

"**Well, little bro was lucky this time." Itachi slunk back to the shadows, emerging into a genjutsu, as he turned into flying crows. There was silence. It was a while before they noticed that Tobi too had slunk away from the mind meeting. One by one, the members disappeared, leaving only an empty cavern, in which two groups were now unwittingly racing to.**

Shikamaru's POV:

"Wake up, Shikamaru." He groaned. Who was waking him up at this troublesome hour? He opened his eyes to see Temari, up and ready to go. His eyes took in where he was, in a tree. He mentally cursed venomous snakes; they were the reason why he was sleeping in such a bothersome place.

"How troublesome." But he got up anyway. As he stretched, he asked:

"How are your students?" Temari had begun to take on genin; she often stated how they needed to work more.

"Oh, they're fine. She grinned slyly. Unlike a certain someone who is stretching."

"Hey." Shikamaru gave her a small look. She responded with a grin. Her liveliness disappeared as she asked:

"What's bothering you? Usually, even if you're tired you wake up earlier then me." Shikamaru didn't know why, but he was slightly glad that Temari was concerned about his well being. He sighed.

"Well, this mission is not in our favor."

"Isn't that obvious?" She sarcastically drawled.

"Yeah."

There was a pregnant pause. Suddenly Temari leaned over, and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

"That's for luck. See you later." Temari slapped open her fan, so all three moons were visible, and jumped onto the spread fan, heading for the center of the camp, where breakfast would be eaten. Shikamaru stared off where she left, watching her four pigtails descend, and slowly smiled and touched his burning cheek.

"Troublesome women."

Sakura's POV:

I never knew that waking up a person was so vexing, I thought as I beheld Ten-Ten, the famous "Weapons Mistress" fast asleep. I had tried everything. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, yelling, screaming, amplifying my voice in every way, Cold water, ice water (I had to use a jutsu for that), etc. My mind formed the last possible way. Jealousy. I knew Ten-Ten liked someone, because when I asked her about it, she got all snappy about it. Now who did she like? I wondered.

It probably was one of her teammates. Defiantly not gai, I trusted she had better choices. Lee? My mind wandered back to a memory.

Flashback:

"_LEE!"_

"_GAI SENSEI!"_

"_LEE!"_

"_GAI SENSEI!"_

"_LEE!"_

"_GAI SENSEI!"_

"_LEE!"_

Flashback over:

Probably not Lee then. Neji? I thought a while. Well, I knew that he was powerful, and had fan girls (lol) and that Ten-Ten didn't have anything against him…… I smirked and casually inquired:

"Ten-Ten?" No answer. I smirked even bigger, if that was possible.

"Oh well, I guess that you don't care that Neji made out with Hinata." Thank the gods Hinata was at Konoha, consoling the sulking Naruto. Ten-Ten flew out of her sleep in less then a second.

"HOW DARE YOU NEJI!!" I swear, a couple of birds flew away.

"……"

"What did I do?" Neji appeared at our tree branch, Byakugan on.

"Umm…….." She turned a shade of delicate pink. Sensing a danger zone, I quickly flashed a smile and blurted out:

"Don't worry Ten-Ten, it never happened." Then I ran as fast as I could out of sight. Neji seemed slightly confused.

"What never happened?"

Back in Konoha:

"I wonder what Sakura and the others are doing." Hinata thought.

"Yeah. I do wonder what they are doing." Naruto stretched and lay back, he had picked up Shikamaru's annoying habit cloud gazing.

Hinata was shocked. She didn't realize that she had voiced it out loud.

"Hinata?" Naruto leaned over. "Is everything o.k.?"

"Yes N-Naruto Kun. (I hate Hinata stuttering, but that's for character development.)

She was blushing redder than lipstick. I will not faint, I will not faint. Hinata kept repeating.

"Naruto!" A man was waving at Naruto.

"Iruka Sensei!"

"Sorry Hinata, but Iruka sensei promised to treat me to ramen today." And then he ran off, to hug his former sensei. Hinata sighed. Some things never change.

Yayayayayay! I updated! My dad pulled off my internet access for the weekend, so I got really mad and couldn't post this…………..


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Battle

Good. Did you guys review? If yes, good job. If not, and this chapter came from my evil mind…...then………you need to DO A BETTER JOB OF REVIEWING!

Btw, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 3: Before the Battle_**

Thank you UchihaPatrickNinjutsuMaster, Ariantenai, jffry48734, blahblahblah () and daiyanohana for reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts!

Disclaimer:

Mistyfire does not own Naruto, nor does she own the other characters. She only owns the storyline.

THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION, PEOPLE!

**Sakura's POV:**

**I never knew that waking up a person was so vexing, I thought as I beheld Ten-Ten, the famous "Weapons Mistress" fast asleep. I had tried everything. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, yelling, screaming, amplifying my voice in every way, Cold water, ice water (I had to use a jutsu for that), etc. My mind formed the last possible way. Jealousy. I knew Ten-Ten liked someone, because when I asked her about it, she got all snappy about it. Now who did she like? I wondered.**

**It probably was one of her teammates. Defiantly not gai, I trusted she had better choices. Lee? My mind wandered back to a memory.**

**Flashback:**

"_**LEE!"**_

"_**GAI SENSEI!"**_

"_**LEE!"**_

"_**GAI SENSEI!"**_

"_**LEE!"**_

"_**GAI SENSEI!"**_

"_**LEE!"**_

**Flashback over:**

**Probably not Lee then. Neji? I thought a while. Well, I knew that he was powerful, and had fan girls (lol) and that Ten-Ten didn't have anything against him…… I smirked and casually inquired:**

"**Ten-Ten?" No answer. I smirked even bigger, if that was possible.**

"**Oh well, I guess that you don't care that Neji made out with Hinata." Thank the gods Hinata was at Konoha, consoling the sulking Naruto. Ten-Ten flew out of her sleep in less then a second.**

"**HOW DARE YOU NEJI!!!!" I swear, a couple of birds flew away.**

"……"

"**What did I do?" Neji appeared at our tree branch, Byakugan on.**

"**Umm…….." She turned a shade of delicate pink. Sensing a danger zone, I quickly flashed a smile and blurted out:**

"**Don't worry Ten-Ten, it never happened." Then I ran as fast as I could out of sight. Neji seemed slightly confused.**

"**What never happened?"**

**Back in Konoha:**

"**I wonder what Sakura and the others are doing." Hinata thought. **

"**Yeah. I do wonder what they are doing." Naruto stretched and lay back, he had picked up Shikamaru's annoying habit of cloud gazing.**

**Hinata was shocked. She didn't realize that she had voiced it out loud.**

"**Hinata?" Naruto leaned over. "Is everything o.k.?"**

"**Yes N-Naruto Kun. (I hate Hinata stuttering, but that's for character development.)**

**She was blushing redder than lipstick. I will not faint, I will not faint. Hinata kept repeating. **

"**Naruto!" A man was waving at Naruto.**

"**Iruka Sensei!"**

"**Sorry Hinata, but Iruka sensei promised to treat me to ramen today." And then he ran off, to hug his former sensei. Hinata sighed. Some things never change.**

After running out of Ten-Ten's weaponry range, Sakura was out of breath. She wouldn't put it past Ten-Ten to pursue her and waste chakra for the mission……..to Ten-Ten, revenge was priority. Everything else could wait.

Team Hebi:

"Suigestsu. Is there any information about Itachi?"

"Come on now, You've asked that a million times now….the bar you assigned me, it was interesting…………"

"Was there anything on Itachi?"

Suigetsu sighed. Was there anything Sasuke cared about besides Itachi? Not that it mattered to Suigetsu, he only wanted Kisame's sword.

"No……." Sasuke stood up and sighed, and began to walk out of the room. Sensing a vital point, Suigetsu quickly called:

"You know, there is a rumor of many ninja gathering at the location of the Akatsuki."

Sasuke wheeled around, and growled:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura's POV:

Breakfast was served quietly, and weapons were sharpened. The dull sound of footsteps echoed within the clearing. The air was thick with anticipation. Some were hugging, or wishing each other good luck. Others silently stared at little objects or pictures, thinking of home. Sakura's heart panged for these shinobi. Because for some of them, this was their last sunrise. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a crackling noise, and she sighed. Without turning around, she called out:

"Kakashi, I know you're there."

"Aww……I miss the days I could sneak up and scare the wits out of my students." Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura, and smiled. Well, more like his right eye crinkled, and there was a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"You guys grow up so fast."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Kakashi-Sensei, if you have a problem with maturing, spend more time with Naruto." Kakashi then laughed at this, his mask muffling the noise.

"Really? You mean I shouldn't have joined the mission?" He had meant it as a joke, but the words hit clear and true.

Sakura's lips drooped slightly, and they twitched as she tried to bring them back up. Her playful mood evaporated faster then a teardrop in the desert.

Kakashi realized too late of what he had done. His eyes grew somber, and then he sighed. There was nothing he could do. Sakura had grown up. She had to face whatever awaited her in less than an hour. Out of all of his potential students, he had rejected all but team seven. Naruto was stupid then, Sasuke was arrogant, but out of all Sakura was the most naive, chasing after the icy uchiha. How the tables had turned. Why, Sakura had become jounin before Naruto. Sasuke had left the village, chasing after his brother. He had absolutely no idea how the uchiha fared, but if he put it bluntly………..Sakura had matured and gone through the most. At age twelve, she suffered total heartbreak; a couple months after that, she became the hokage's apprentice. After that……..She surpassed chiyo-bassama, killed an Akatsuki member, surpassed Tsunade-her big achievement was probably coming soon- began to fall for Naruto, only to find that he was beginning to harbor feelings for the shy Hyuuga……….due to a promise formed long ago, she gave Hinata the chance, but in keeping her promise………there were balanced consequences. She was depressed for a month, but she escaped the full out tragedy of another heartbreak. Now here she was, and out of all, he was proud of, she had survived all possible means of mental agony……..this was the final test.

A prod on his shoulder awoke him from his thoughts.

"Kakashi, there must be a reason for you appearing out of nowhere to annoy me." Kakashi sighed once more, before saying:

"Konoha's group is to move out." Shadows covered his face.

"Hai." Quietly, they joined the ready group, the trip virtually silent except for the singing of birds.

Sakura's POV:

We traveled in silence. Everything was deadly quiet, as we approached the base. It couldn't be true, I thought as I beheld the great stone. Kakashi summoned the pack of ninja dogs, and they ran off to the seals. This way, all the summons needed to do was disappear, and the dummies-whatever they were- would dissipate too. Everyone held their breath as the seals were pulled off.

3,

2,

1.

BANG! Sakura shattered the boulder the moment the seals broke loose. Not wasting any time, the ninja jumped through, and prepared for the onslaught.

CLIFFE! Yeah, it's Halloween, and this is your treat, guys. I have a new rule. Listen.

For a new chapter, you need:

Reviews.

Five LONG ones, or ten short ones, OR three reviews with constructive criticism.

Some kind of alert. I only need one person to sign up for an alert every now and then.

R&R

Yah, I know its slow, but either its slow or you don't get a chapter.


	5. Chapter 6: Trance

_**Chapter……..what chapter are we at? Ummm…………4: Unknown Visitor**_

Auther's Note:

I have resolved, like many other writers to not update until I get ahead a couple chapters. That does'nt mean I'm never going to update, it just means that I need to orgonize the events of my story a little. For those who read Orochimaru's Plan before it was discontinued, don't freak out. I promise that this story WILL be continued, and I will eventually update. I apologize for any inconvinience for readers that hang on to every word in this story(if there are even any)

Reviews always motivate me, so review if you want the chapter out faster.

Thank you Akasui, vinvervi, Siah Yasana,

If I forgot your name, Please tell me. Dont be offended.

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ =Flashback/dream

**Hi**= review of last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

3,

2,

1.

BANG! Sakura shattered the boulder the moment the seals broke loose. Not wasting any time, the ninja jumped through, and prepared for the onslaught.

Shikamaru's POV:

Shikamaru watched as Sakura shattered the boulder. Everything was planned out perfectly, yet he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. He glanced at the pink kunouichi. Somehow, he felt that something was off with her. Something was wrong. He shook it off. His speculations could wait. Right now though, he would need to devise a strategy for Konoha. Every thing else could wait.

Temari's POV:

Right now her situation stank worse then dead weasels. She was in for a death match. Well, at least she managed to kiss Shikamaru this morning. She sighed. Well, at least she knew that Shikamaru was watching her back. Maybe she would be able to impress him one last time.

Kakashi's POV:

This is the final test. If I don't pass, at least my only students will survive. He smiled, he knew they would live. After all, Sasuke and Naruto were safe. And Sakura was now the new Tsunade. She would defiantly survive.

Sakura's POV:

I can feel a pulling. It is urging me on. Is death waiting for me? Is this feeling something that everyone undergoes when they die?

The Akatsuki:

"KAKUZU!"

"What Hidan?"

"The barrier broke!"

"We all know that, Hidan. Let's give these fishies a shark chase." Kisame hefted up his sword as the shinobi swarmed in like ants.

Sakura's POV:

What's wrong with me? Thought Sakura as she bounded forward. This pulling, - it feels like someone wants me to come to them. Is this an enemy's techinique? Whatever it is, I can't refuse it. Its like I'm in a trance……..

She was dimly aware of Hidan's weapon lashing out and swing at her, but she unconsciously retaliated with a chakra shield. The weapon bounced off, and hit the astonished Hidan. She maneuvered with an aimless walk, avoiding attacks all the while. Her mind was numb, but her body acted without will. With a faint jolt, she realized that she was headed toward the statue. Before she knew it, she beheld the statue. Eight out of nine eyeballs had pupils, each pupil representing a sealed bijuu. The target of the mission. Knowing that she had only limited time before the Akatsuki realized what was going on; she raised her fist, and slammed it into the statue. She stumbled back as the statue rumbled, and began to crack. All heads turned to the crackling, and the Akatsuki abandoned their battles to glare at Sakura. Bloodlust and vengeance colored their eyes, as they rushed to attack Sakura. Correction; Attack to _kill_. They were angry. No, mad beyond insanity. Sakura had just destroyed their plan to conquer the shinobi lands. Sakura had just guaranteed her own death.

Suddenly, light poured out of the cracks of the statue, as the pupils warped and shattered. Rays of Chakra sped out, warping into tailed beasts. They pounced on the Akatsuki, who nearly got their hides burned off. Sakura could only scream as they suddenly turned around, tails whipping and pounced on her. There was a thrusting of pain, as the bijuu dove into her. Her skin turned black, and her cloths burned on fire for one, two seconds before they turned to ash. Sakura lost the ability to scream, and then she blacked out.

Everyone just stared at what had happened. Almost immediately, a rainbow of color appeared, and gently lifted Sakura up into the air. Then the colour warped into tails, all different in color. When she reached the ceiling, there was a boom, and a Sakura sized hole remained, complete with tails.

Everyone was so distracted; none of them noticed a raven haired man arrive and whisper one word.

"Sakura."

Well….I guess its short, but hey, I had a writer's block. Who knows who the raven hair dude is? Well, it's obvious………….because it's ANKO! (jk!) Anyway, Anko's a girl, not a boy (lol) So review and wait a little while, and you get a chapter. CUSTRUCTIVE criticism please, comments are welcome, NO FLAMES, but please make your reviews more than two sentences long. I get tired of "Nice. Update."

R&R

OMG my birthday is this week! If you want to give me a present, just give me an AWESOME review, and you'll make my day.


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Thank you TStar14, Kagome-Loves-Kouga, vinvervi, Siah Yasana, for supporting me and making me work my computer to death to upload the documents again!

OMGOODNESS IT WORKED! YES! I WROTE THIS OUT OF SHEER JOY!

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: ThAnK yOu FoR tHe AdVice!!!!! You lost 20 pages?!?!?!?!?!!?!?! Oh, I feel so sorry for you.

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing

**Hi**= review of last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he owns himself, DUH! I only own the storyline.

Everyone just stared at what had happened. Almost immediately, a rainbow of color appeared, and gently lifted Sakura up into the air. Then the color warped into tails, all different in color. When she reached the ceiling, there was a boom, and a Sakura sized hole remained, complete with tails.

Everyone was so distracted; none of them noticed a raven haired man arrive and whisper one word.

"Sakura."

Sakura's POV:

My head felt like it weighed enough to break a slab of diamond.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but something blocked me. Something grainy and course. Was it………sand? What was sand doing? Sand coffin? I was so distracted that I barely noticed a presence in my mind, like Ino's mind transfer jutsu, I thought. I expected Inner Sakura to kick Ino out, but what she did astounded me.

Inner Sakura was currently trapped in some kind of mind barrier. Was this some new technique of Ino? I thought. No, it couldn't be. The barrier was too strong, too inhuman. But if it wasn't human…………… that's when I heard the voice.

"Well, I think we chose well."

I froze, totally freaked out. Who was "we"?

A feminine voice answered the male. When she spoke, I could not do anything but gasp. A flickering blue cat adorned with swirls had suddenly appeared of no where. But that was not the astonishing part. The creature had two tails! My mind suddenly pinged, and I was sucked back into memory.

"Bijuu are essentially huge masses of chakra. Their tails range from one to nine, and they are very, very deadly."

As I zoomed back to my studies, my mind closed around a time that I had secretly read Tsunade's notes.

Recent news:

Akatsuki is not in action-possibly getting information?

Elders opposing Naruto

Nii Yugito-the jinchuriki of the two tailed demon cat, Nibi no Nekomata

Was that cat really the….two tailed demon?! A purring meow broke my information flow.

"Ah, it seems like our host has found out about us. What do you say, host?"

Suddenly annoyed, I replied:

'My name is not "host". If you must refer to me, I am Sakura. Haruno Sakura.'

There was laughing heard as enormous beings popped into sight. I counted them and their tails. There was Ichibi Shukaku, Nibi no nekonata, sanbi no isnodae, the yonbi, the Gobi, rokubi no itachi, the Soku, and the Hachibi. I was glad I did not see the kyuubi, or else Naruto would be dead…no; don't think about that, I thought.

"Feisty, I see." I was shocked to see Shukaku's mouth open and say those words.

Immidiatly, my instincts took over and I yelled:

'Who are you and why are you in my mind?!!!!'

A slithering voice that reminded me of Orochimaru suddenly hissed:

"Well, to put it bluntly, I am the Hachibi."

"And I the Soku."

"I am Rokubi no Itachi."

"Gobi."

"The Yonbi."

"Sanbi no Isnodae."

"Nibi no Nekonata."

"And I am Ichibi Shukaku."

"Together, we are the eight bijuu." They chorused together.

'Well O.k. but……why are you in my head?'

Good question. Answered the Soku. We are in your head because……ah……Shukaku, why don't you release her from the sand? She needs light to see.

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the grainy sand fall off of her. She was on a beach.

'Now what?'

"Pull up your shirt."

'And why would I do that?'

There is something on your belly.

'What is……wait……'

Sakura immediately pulled her vest off, fearing what was underneath. She stopped as soon as she saw the seal. A tattoo of the bijuu was imprinted on her skin. All of them, except the kyuubi. They were not in the original shape, she thought as she traced her finger on the circling bijuu, all aiming toward the center of the circle-her navel. The bijuu's tails fanned out, making it seem like multiple sun rays dancing out.

'So……I'm a jinchuriki now, right?'

Well, pretty much yes…

'But……why choose me? There were plenty of jounin and ANBU……'

The Gobi seemed to sigh.

Before you or the Akatsuki arrived, we felt you.

'Felt me??'

Chakra signatures. Levels of control over destructive chakra. Your intelligence.

'So you mean you can "feel" the level of chakra and control?'

Not only that, but we can guess the intelligence level of our opponents. Those are the basic bijuu powers.

'Basic? So there are advanced powers?'

Yes. I guess since we are all going to be here for a while, we need to sharpen your skills. The Akatsuki are going to hunt you down.

'True…………………'

So let's get started.

YEAH! YES! YAHOO! MAMA MIA! I found my documents! -Sings karaoke with gai for the heck of joy-

I'm SOOOO HAPPY! Well, I'm still following the rule from the last chapter, the one that I won't update until I'm a couple of chapters ahead….but I had to post this out of sheer joy!

Well, these are the mandatory bijuu you need to know:

1)ichibi shukaku: controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the dead*necromancer* and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but im thinking a cockatrice*head of chicken and a snake/bird like body* controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi:56 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)soku*I think*:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks he uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagi*orochimarus sword* in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength

OH! And please vote on my poll, it's for ideas after I finish Life of an innocent Werewolf.

You know what really bugs me? Some people have about 60 reviews at their 8 chapter point. I ONLY HAVE 19! -sobs-

The people who are the 20, 30, and 40 reviewers get to have a story request!


	7. Chapter 7: Nuekin

Chapter 6: Nuekin

Thank you TStar14, Kagome-Loves-Kouga, Xabsol, MoonlightShadowMaiden, jackie-chan1230,

Btw, TStar14, You are the 20 reviewer. Go to my profile and vote, or PM me a request for a story/oneshot/songfic. My poll has some good ideas:D

You know how I get new stories? I read my reviewer's profiles, and then read the stories. Or should I call you all fans?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns him. Go figure.

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

The Gobi seemed to sigh.

Before you or the Akatsuki arrived, we felt you.

'Felt me??'

Chakra signatures. Levels of control over destructive chakra. Your intelligence.

'So you mean you can "feel" the level of chakra and control?'

Not only that, but we can guess the intelligence level of our opponents. Those are the basic bijuu powers.

'Basic? So there are advanced powers?'

Yes. I guess since we are all going to be here for a while, we need to sharpen your skills. The Akatsuki are going to hunt you down.

'True…………………'

So let's get started.

First you must learn how to use the basic bijuu powers. They are basically sensing powers, to do this; you need to stretch out your awareness.

'Yeah……got that down…'

And then harness our powers.

'How am I supposed to do that????'

Through chakra control. That's one of the reasons why we chose you. 

'Through chakra control, right? So…….who's power should I harness first?'

The Gobi paused in answering. She could see her contemplating.

Well, I think I, the Soku can help.

Sakura turned to the small badger. Seven tails waved freely, he stated:

You should use whoever's power is most related to chakra. I would not recommend anything that is beyond normal human capability. For starters, you could use the elements to sense the environment. Wind for distance, water for depth, fire for heat, lightning for accuracy, and earth for earthbound creatures. I would also recommend using your inner, as she has great mental capabilities. 

Sakura had forgotten about the duck taped inner. Watching closely, Sakura witnessed the Hachibi unwrap its coils from the inner. Although Sakura herself was ready for the hurricane of rebelliation, the bijuu were not.

What the FuDgE WERE YOU THINKING SAKURA, LETTING THIS OROCHIMARU tie me up with ducktape????????

'Chill. Hachibi is not Orochimaru. She's a bijuu.'

WHAT?!?!?! OROCHIMARU'S A SHE--wait, the HACHIBI??????????

'Yes. The Hachibi.'

So that means-OMGoodness there are eight bijuu in here!

'Welcome to my world.' Note the sarcasm.

Yeah, sure, sure. So you let me out so I can help you? AWESOME! The bijuu recognize my strength!

This is wonderful and all, but can we move on? It's going to be sunset soon. I think we should learn something before traveling away from the Akatsuki.

'We're not going back to Konoha………….?'

There was a collective sigh from the bijuu as they realized how loyal Sakura was to her village.

If you go back to Konoha, you'll just attract the Akatsuki there like moths to a flame. There is nothing you can do.

'So I'll still be able to go back… after the Akatsuki are gone, right?'

There was a painful pause, and Shukaku broke the silence.

………….No. Humans will always hunt bijuu. If you go to Konoha, You will certainly start war. The balance of power will be too drastic. Nine bijuu for a village? Unless we give ourselves up, you will be alone. 

'How can you be so sure,' challenged Sakura. 'You guys made this weird seal that hold you all in. Why don't you just reverse it and get out?'

The bijuu's fur bristled in agitation. Hachibi hissed in distaste. Acting as one, the bijuu pounced on her, fangs leering.

It is not in your place to make decisions.

'Oh yeah? And when did I sign a contract saying that I could have eight intruders in my body? When did I just lie down and let everything go its merry way?'

Her challenge was met with silence. The bijuu seemed to "talk" among themselves, debating whether she was to be tolerated. Sakura was no fool. She knew that if they disagreed, she would be better off dead than what they would do to her. After what seemed hours, they seemed to come to a decision.

Yes, we have not chosen wrong. 

Sakura was still suspicious.

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?'

Perhaps. It is a good thing that you spoke up. We bijuu detest beings that cower yet that have potential power. But still know this. You cannot return to Konoha, forever.

Sakura shivered as the knowledge slipped in. I am now a nuekin, she thought.

Nuekin. The word slipped through her mind like water droplets.

I am a missing ninja.

Forever.

Konoha,

I wanted

So badly

To just say

Goodbye.

But

I 

Was

just

too……………. 

Just too……… 

…… ……………… late.

1)ichibi shukaku: controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the dead*necromancer* and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but im thinking a cockatrice*head of chicken and a snake/bird like body* controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi: 6 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)soku*I think*:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks he uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagi*orochimarus sword* in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength

Depressing, huh? Yeah……If any of you were closed to crying, notify me. THAT'S A MAJOR ACOMPLISHMENT! Opps. Ruined the mood. Do these things now in this order:

1. Push the review button.

2. Reread the part about nuekins.(its for the effect)

3. Review the chapter

4. Crying is optional.

5. And if you're still reading this……

6. VOTE IN MY POLL!

Thanks for reading………and reviewing all this time………I'm somewhere in the 20's in reviews…….hm…………


	8. Chapter 8: 25 Days in the Sand

Chapter 7: 25 Days In the Sand

Thank you Kagome-Loves-Kouga, Scarlet Rhi, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, Shinako Hyuga, .Terriblexx, crazycass, kinara-chan, MoonlightShadowMaiden

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, THANK YOU!!!!! You reviewed 7 times for my story……This chapter is dedicated to you!

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno You are the 30th reviewer……Have a request?

Disclaimer: I own several storylines, not a hyperactive #1 knuckle head blonde ninja.

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

I learned later that I was out for two days after receiving the bijuu.

Days after the bijuu incident: 3

Konoha. Gone. Inner Sakura for once was quiet. The bijuu finished mending my body.

Days after the bijuu incident: 4

Naruto would be searching for me by now. He'll be shocked when I tell him the news.

Days after the bijuu incident: 5

Naruto. Kakashi. Ino. Hinata. Ten ten. Neji. Tsunade. They'll all be worried about me. Too bad I can't go back.

Days after the bijuu incident: 6

The Akatsuki came within a mile of the clearing. The bijuu have been trying to force me to my feet. Somehow, even though my legs are deadweight, they can't lift me and force me like they did days ago. Strange. That matters so little to me now. Nothing matter much anymore.

Days after the bijuu incident: 7:

Inner Sakura got over what she calls "depression". She's been trying to talk me out of it.

Days after the bijuu incident: 8

Good thing I mask chakra so well. I swear I felt gaara walk by a couple of meters away from me. Shukaku did a little dance of joy when that happened.

Days after the bijuu incident: 9

Inner Sakura gave up on making me eat.

Days after the bijuu incident: 10

It rained today.

Days after the bijuu incident: 11

The bijuu have been feeding Inner Sakura information about themselves. She has taken to chewing on the information before swallowing. Says she's starving to death.

Days after the bijuu incident: 12

I moved for the first time in days. I stood up, and climbed up a tree.

Days after the bijuu incident: 13

Turns out that it was an apple tree.

Days after the bijuu incident: 14

I beat my record of starvation. Then I ate an apple.

Days after the bijuu incident: 15

I'm recovering, I guess. I stretched out all of my muscles. I demolished the apple tree. Well, it's still a tree, but no longer an APPLE tree.

Days after the bijuu incident: 16

I realized that when the bijuu entered me, my cloths burned up. It's a good thing that nobody has seen me…….goodness, I must have been really depressed to not notice that………Today I climbed a peach tree. I guess you know the rest.

Days after the bijuu incident: 17

The bijuu insist on training me. So I learned how to "sense" people. I even learned how to sense emotions………I found out that we are near the Sand. Temari was moping……She didn't get to impress Shikamaru. I knew that she was kinda fond of him, but moping 'cuz she didn't get to impress him….? Is she really that obsessed? Reminds me of old days….before I became chunin. Nowadays I classify life in Konoha "old times" and when I was twelve "memories". How the times change.

Days after the bijuu incident: 18

I trained for 24 hours. Gotta sleep. Zzzzzzzzzz…….

Days after the bijuu incident: 19

Geez……Having bijuu gets on your nerves sometimes…It's like a scolding parent yet the best buds in the universe….

Days after the bijuu incident: 20

….Very disturbing………A dog "checked me out" because it smelled the potential mate……which was the Gobi. She actually gave him credit. Also, the bijuu want me to get the heck out of this forest and cover up my tracks.

Days after the bijuu incident: 21

I figured that I needed money. So guess what Inner Sakura suggested? Selling rare flowers. Turns out to be that this forest had rare herbs……Inner Sakura and the bijuu argued for an hour straight until they let me collect herbs……and weave plant fibers into cloths. I didn't have time to make a umbrella stand, so I wove a large basket instead to put in my herbs. I really needed new cloths.

Days after the bijuu incident: 22

I am really glad that I had a transformation justsu on me. One of the hospital medics from the time I treated Kankuro bought my herbs. Business stinks when you don't have circulation.

Days after the bijuu incident: 23

Last night I wove myself a hat. I also made an extra basket layered with clay and sand. In case if any of you don't know, the clay and sand makes it waterproof. The next morning (which is today) I went back to the forest and collected A LOT of herbs and soaked some in clean, pure water which is kind of scarce in the sand. (Thank goodness for the Sanbi, he produces excellent water.) By 10:00 I started selling on one of the side roads. By 10:30, a bunch of medics came and bought the herbs. All of them were like: "Where in the world did you get these herbs? These are hard to get in almost every land! You have to have a desert that has so and so soil properties, and even rarer are these oasis in this particular kind of desert, yada, yada." I already KNEW all of this. What was really weird was that some male medics were hitting on me. Even though I had the transformation jutsu, random males still ask me on dates. Heck, the girl I transformed didn't have any killer curves or breasts. They were average. Well, is burnet hair, auburn eyes and herb clothing normal? O.k., maybe not for the plant clothing, but the fibers I wove was a little tight…meaning:

Teenager in tight clothing + attention = males drooling

Tomorrow I am buying decent cloths.

Days after the bijuu incident: 24

I finally bought cloths. They consisted of:

A tan T-shirt

A very, very long skirt that reached to the ground and beyond.

After I finished selling herbs, I checked out in a hotel and bought scrap metal by the bucket loads. My excuse? I said that my cousin was superstitious and believed that a metal charm would heal all wounds. The clerk just shrugged and gave me a huge price. That made me pissed. I haggled over price (with Inner Sakura giving me lots of comebacks) and eventually he gave in after I promised to brew medication for his ill sister, which I did. She was a rare beauty, with orange lily-like strands of hair and ocean blue eyes. Her name was Yui, and she asked me if I knew any hot dudes that she could date. To get her off my back, I said to look for medics. Haha. The bijuu got a little irritated at her, and told me to get going. For them, get going means leaving the village. Sad. I kinda liked the place.

Days after the bijuu incident: 25

Before I "escaped" from the Sand, I spent the early morning cutting my so called skirt to my knees. I then took the cloth and sewed it to the lining of woven "pockets" that I had made days before. I can't have people looking at me with vine pockets, can I? My skirt hid most of my pockets, and I also tied the remaining cloth around my waist like a sash.

The rest of the day was spent heating up the Gobi's fire source and using the Soku's harder than diamond clay tools to turn all the scrap metal into weapons. The count ended up as this:

50 senbon

25 modified kunai (they had no handles, just a knife and finger hole)

30 modified shurikan (Thinner, and more accurate. Excellent for medic Nin. Invented by Tsunade herself)

Exploding tags (no, they are not made of metal)

2 Chakra blades (Sakura was extremely lucky, some idiot had donated the scrap thinking it was worthless.)

Kantana

Sakura had mastered the use of a Kantana during the years of training as a jounin. Ready to go, Sakura took one last look at the Sand village. She would never go back their as a Konoha Nin. Her speed boosted by the Rokubi, she lightning fast jumped through the trees, letting the wind tell her all about what was ahead of her.

1)ichibi shukaku: controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the dead*necromancer* and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but im thinking a cockatrice*head of chicken and a snake/bird like body* controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi: 6 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)soku*I think*:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks he uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagi*orochimarus sword* in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength

And again, this list was not made by me. It's from a review from the story Viper. Of course, I edited it a bit, spelling and the sort. The only reason I don't include the Kyuubi is because it's not needed yet……YET! Is that a spoiler? Probably not……XD

Well……That was kinda o.k. I guess……bijuu powers are AWESOME!

Well….I am aware that you all want to kill me for not updating properly……………Please! Let me live a little longer……or else there is no story left to tell!

SPOILERS are on my profile!

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha's Grief

Chapter 8:

Thank you Animesbestfriend, Lil'misspissedoff, misaki34, jaberjazz, Misa-Kun, WheezyWeasel, Uchihakirikio for reviewing/adding me to favoriates,alerts. Also thanks to my readers and anyone I forgot to mention. 

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! I STILL WILL BE THERE A LITTLE, BUT I'M SORRY! I THINK I LOST ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! –sobs- I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE FROM HEARTBREAK (over my stories, that is)

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Hachibi: Yes, I know that I'm supposed to be a bull, but WHO CARES?? IT'S FANFICTION!

Mistyfire: Yeah……personally, I prefer you a snake, as you are the master of poisons……

Hachibi: MISTRESS of poisons……

Mistyfire: Oh well. If any of you are still wondering what gender any of the bijuu are, I made a guide for it……THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE!

1)ichibi shukaku: Male  
2)nibi no nekomata: Female  
3)sanbi no isnodae: Male  
4)yonbi: Male  
5)Gobi: Female  
6)rokubi no itachi: Male  
7)soku: Female  
8)hachibi: Female

9) Kyuubi: Male

Days after the bijuu incident: 25

Before I "escaped" from the Sand, I spent the early morning cutting my so called skirt to my knees. I then took the cloth and sewed it to the lining of woven "pockets" that I had made days before. I can't have people looking at me with vine pockets, can I? My skirt hid most of my pockets, and I also tied the remaining cloth around my waist like a sash.

The rest of the day was spent heating up the Gobi's fire source and using the Soku's harder than diamond clay tools to turn all the scrap metal into weapons. The count ended up as this:

50 senbon

25 modified kunai (they had no handles, just a knife and finger hole)

30 modified shurikan (Thinner, and more accurate. Excellent for medic Nin. Invented by Tsunade herself)

Exploding tags (no, they are not made of metal)

2 Chakra blades (Sakura was extremely lucky, some idiot had donated the scrap thinking it was worthless.)

Kantana

Sakura had mastered the use of a Kantana during the years of training as a jounin. Ready to go, Sakura took one last look at the Sand village. She would never go back their as a Konoha Nin. Her speed boosted by the Rokubi, she lightning fast jumped through the trees, letting the wind tell her all about what was ahead of her.

Konoha:

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" (Translation: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)

Naruto and Tsunade screamed at the top of their lungs. Knowing how loud Tsunade could be when angry, and equally knowing how earsplitting Naruto always was, Neji was very, very glad that he had the excuse of checking up on Hinata in the Hyuuga estate. He deactivated his byakugan, and for once was thankful that his byakugan could not pick up sound waves. That was one of the Byakugan's points that did not help. Thankfully, years of lip reading had him knowing that he was going to be needed, and soon. His fist clenched as he remembered how Sakura had been taken by the bijuu. The power of one bijuu, he observed with Naruto, was overwhelming. With the power of eight……Neji seriously doubted anyone could survive. He banged his fist against the wall. Sakura. The blossom of Konoha……she was gone. He cursed, and began the walk to the hokage tower.

Hinata watched as Neji cursed and stormed to the Hokage tower, tears running down her face. Sakura………she traced the friendship bracelet around her wrist. She was dead……Hinata buried her head into a pillow and cried.

Hokage tower:

"Sakura……" Naruto looked down and traced where the seal was……… kin of the monster inside of him……they destroyed Sakura. Rage boiled inside of him. Suddenly, a hand stopped him. Tsunade. She was for once, grief stricken for her apprentice…and he saw the old rage that surfaced in her, rage that she could not avenge Sakura……that no one could. His fire bubbled down, and he broke down. Avenging……he was the only one who had a chance. Was he following Sasuke? Sakura……Sasuke……He had lost them both……His brother and sister……they were lost. He could never lead them out of the endless maze that they walked, separate ways……Naruto broke down, and sobbed as he fell to the ground.

The Yamanaka flower shop:

"She……….It cant be true. Forehead girl was always better than me……stronger…prettier….and when I was chasing after Sasuke with her-" Ino smiled through her tears.

"I could always tell that he preferred her over me. Sakura, why did you have to go? I didn't even tell you the good news……" Ino was alone by then, left alone by the emotionally challenged Sai. Her hand unconsciously went to her flat belly.

"You were the first one I was going to tell, even before him……."

The memorial stone:

They all had survived…….because of Sakura. Selfless Sakura, who saved about 50 Nin, including ANBU. Sakura………..The fatherly figure bowed his head at the chiseled stone. He traced the name of Obito and Rin, his first teammates. History had repeated itself again. And it just had to be her. Selfless, saving everyone like Obito. And giving her teammates an irreplaceable gift. (Guess what?) He smiled weakly. Those poor people who got damaged by bijuu, he thought. Because of her, Akatsuki was no more.

At the Hokage Office:

"You do know that you have injured 21 out of 50 shinobi you encountered?"

An affirmative.

Tsunade sighed. She did not want to be dealing with him. She wanted an Anbu retrieval unit, and interrogation squad to accompany them. She wanted her Daughter, her Sakura back. A tear unconsciously slid down her cheek. Sakura. She had done so much for her team. More than she could ever know.

Yah. I know, short chappie. I think I lost all of my reviewers. PLEASE! COME BACK! I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't continue without any reviews….Even Crossroads of Fate lost some.-sniff- Sad chapter….


	10. Chapter 10: Bonds of a Bijuu

Chapter 9: Bonds of a Bijuu

THANK YOU PEOPLE! 63 REVIEWS?????????????? JUST FOR ME????????? I'M IN HEAVEN!

Thank you SuZuMe DrAgOn, uchihakiriko, WheezyWeasel, Water Ichigo-chan, airnaruto45, TStar14, Scarlet Rhi, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, Siah Yasana, kinara-chan, GakuenAngel12, CattyGothLoli, Sabishii Tenshi, fgfghsdxhgghfdgk434i, for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriating this story.

I don't think I deserve it. Really, that much for ME, I mean, shouldn't you be reviewing some other freaky awesome authoress that deserves this much? I'm extremely flattered. You don't get a flattered Mistyfire very much. My friends tell me that I'm uber serious, though I do go psycho from time to time.

It was 54 from last time I checked. Btw, does anyone know a way to tell your review count WITHOUT counting every little beautiful review? Yes, even though I LOVE reading reviews and part of my selfish side treats reviews like it's her salvation, If I get like 100 reviews (not very possible) How will I keep track?(deep breath, OXYGEN!) I need a little help here.

Again, THANK YOU~! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!

Announcements: TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, I still owe you a request for a fanfic. 40, 50, 60 reviewers and beyond may have a spoiler for ANY story, or can recommend something they want for my fanfics-the only rule is: You can't tell others the spoilers. Haha. Hey, if you are a 40, 50, or 60 reviewers, could you do me a favor and find yourself? It would be helpful. Thx!

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

The memorial stone:

They all had survived…….because of Sakura. Selfless Sakura, who saved about 50 Nin, including ANBU. Sakura………..The fatherly figure bowed his head at the chiseled stone. He traced the name of Obito and Rin, his first teammates. History had repeated itself again. And it just had to be her. Selfless, saving everyone like Obito. And giving her teammates an irreplaceable gift. (Guess what?) He smiled weakly. Those poor people who got damaged by bijuu, he thought. Because of her, Akatsuki was no more.

At the Hokage Office:

"You do know that you have injured 21 out of 50 shinobi you encountered?"

An affirmative.

Tsunade sighed. She did not want to be dealing with him. She wanted an Anbu retrieval unit, and interrogation squad to accompany them. She wanted her Daughter, her Sakura back. A tear unconsciously slid down her cheek. Sakura. She had done so much for her team. More than she could ever know.

Mystery person who injured 21 out of 51 shinobi (guess who?)

He was angry. Angry at konoha, angry at the world. Angry for everyone keeping the truth from him. And defiant. Defiant at her death. He refused to believe it. After all, he had seen her battle. (Through other people's minds, of course.) He had seen legends come true within her. It killed him to accept that she was dead, gone. And he wanted to kill a prisoner. Murder him. Crush his bones. He would do that, and more. Problem was, said prisoner was burned. Burned by something inhuman. He growled. He really hated bijuu. For more reasons than one.

Naruto's POV:

Sakura………………That was all he could think. She died…….and she never knew about what she had given him. He smiled through his tears. His, no their goal that they made together was accomplished. His only regret was of course, Sakura never knowing and never witnessing. That and her death. He clenched his fist. He had always, always since they were genin assumed that he would be the one to die completing the goal. Never had he dreamed that he would have absolutely no part in it, and mere chance with the death of a precious one had brought the goal to a finish.

Sasuke's POV:

Even if he particularly did not care for his teammates, he hoped that they were O.K. They were supposed to wait for his signal, and if that failed………Sasuke was in big doggy do doo, and he had not the boots for it.

Inner Sakura's POV:

I have never seen her this way……Sakura….my double. She never had this aching, deep feeling that she didn't bother to hide from anyone. But yet she went on like nothing was happening……I shuddered, thinking of how lifeless she was for those two heartbreaking weeks. Still as a statue, not even noticing her wounds, rain, nor her nudity. Just point blank there, like she was hypnotized. Just gone……….an empty shell that I tried to fill, but to no avail. Even my cheerful self was gone. My rage was calmed by that………….deep feeling that even moved the seemingly heartless Sanbi. All the bijuu suddenly decided to not press her, as they had never felt such an emotion. Such a deep, heart piercing heartbreak. Even the rejection from Sasuke never hurt as much……many people thought that he broke her heart, entirely. In reality, he really only cracked a small portion-her childhood, her past. After her needle controlling her life jumped the scratch, she set off to start a whole new life. However…….That inhumanly happy girl was gone forever. But that wasn't the point. Inner Sakura could still tell the hurt that radiated off of Sakura. Even outsiders may not notice, inside, Sakura was nearly completely crushed. The bijuu, recovered, helped Sakura-surprisingly, even though they had never done so, much less emotionally-in some kind of wordless kind of comfort. I was completely blown away. They bijuu had not only connected with Sakura physically and mentally, but they had finally merged with Sakura until they thought and acted as one-shared their knowledge, opinions, and deepest memories interactively. Since I had already merged with Sakura earlier on, I was part of them too. We were one.

Nibi no Nekonata's POV:

It seems like Inner Sakura has realized the bonds that all of us bijuu have already realized. I am also very……surprised. I now know all of my kin's secrets and feelings……yet mine are exposed. All of mine are rather sorted at, until accepted. All my kin change. This transformation has proved that much. I have felt at peace. Odd feeling, considering that I have not had peace for 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years. I truly wonder if I can actually live on without Sakura after she dies………My mind and soul have melded with hers. Every aspect of hers has become mine………It is amazing how her temperate has actually calmed the Yonbi's fiery past.

Yes, I know this is a short chapter. To clear things up, this is to clarify on Sakura's relationship with the bijuu. They basically are melded together, like iron and metal. You can't separate them. Besides, this chapter also has HUGE clues about to where certain people stand. Whoever can figure out who the "Mystery person who injured 21 out of 50 people" is gets to see the next chapter BEFOREHAND. This offer is only for the first person who figures it out! O_O that just sounded like an add……

1)ichibi shukaku: controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the dead*necromancer* and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but im thinking a cockatrice*head of chicken and a snake/bird like body* controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi: 6 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)soku*I think*:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks she uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagi*orochimarus sword* in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Mistyfire


	11. Chapter 11: Insights

Chapter 10: Insights

HELLO! This is the current autheress.....current time....I just edited the bijuu's talking so you can actually tell what they're saying.....If my method works out. Stupid website erases all the italics and bolds.

Wow, I actually wrote this chapter ahead of time……there must be something wrong with me!

Sorry for the late update…….MIDTERMS SUCK.

I KNOW, I KNOW, My little list of the bijuu is not 100% accurate. O.K, more like less than 50% accurate, but I'm not going to change this story to fit in to whatsoever stuff that Massashi Kishimoto made. I'm here writing for a reason. It's called FANFICTION for a reason, you know! I'm going to base this story on this very inaccurate list that I found, and I'm not going to change it. Thank you for listening to my ranting.

Thank you Scarlet Rhi, uchihakiriko, Water Ichigo-chan, WheezyWeasel, HeavenlyAngelz, vinvervi , BlondeBrooke, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, and anyone else I missed for reading/reviewing/favoriating/alerting.

HeavenlyAngelz thought that I needed to put a chapter with Sakura's POV……so I did!

For those Japanese loving people:

People, how many of you have heard of Princess Mononoke? Honestly, not enough people know about that movie! The music is just so beautiful, the storyline worthy of a million reviews, and the anime, AWESOME!

Also, if you haven't heard of Princess Mononke(Mononoke Hime) (what does "hime" mean anyway?) You might have heard of:

Laputa: Castle in the sky

Nausica: Valley of the wind

Spirited Away

Totoro

Kiki's Delivery Service

Howl's Moving Castle

And….umm……is anyone even reading these author's notes? I put them here for a reason, you know?

Let's see, if I owned Naruto, The manga would go to ruins. Also, I don't have any yen to buy it with, except a couple of coins that add up too….like, 150 yen? I dunno.

ON WITH THE STORY, NOW~!

Key:

"Hi"= talking

_'Hi'_= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

A little from the last chapter……

Sasuke's POV:

Even if he particularly did not care for his teammates, he hoped that they were O.K. They were supposed to wait for his signal, and if that failed………Sasuke was in big doggy do doo, and he had not the boots for it.

Inner Sakura's POV:

I have never seen her this way……Sakura….my double. She never had this aching, deep feeling that she didn't bother to hide from anyone. But yet she went on like nothing was happening……I shuddered, thinking of how lifeless she was for those two heartbreaking weeks. Still as a statue, not even noticing her wounds, rain, nor her nudity. Just point blank there, like she was hypnotized. Just gone……….an empty shell that I tried to fill, but to no avail. Even my cheerful self was gone. My rage was calmed by that………….deep feeling that even moved the seemingly heartless Sanbi. All the bijuu suddenly decided to not press her, as they had never felt such an emotion. Such a deep, heart piercing heartbreak. Even the rejection from Sasuke never hurt as much……many people thought that he broke her heart, entirely. In reality, he really only cracked a small portion-her childhood, her past. After her needle controlling her life jumped the scratch, she set off to start a whole new life. However…….That inhumanly happy girl was gone forever. But that wasn't the point. Inner Sakura could still tell the hurt that radiated off of Sakura. Even outsiders may not notice, inside, Sakura was nearly completely crushed. The bijuu, recovered, helped Sakura-surprisingly, even though they had never done so, much less emotionally-in some kind of wordless kind of comfort. I was completely blown away. They bijuu had not only connected with Sakura physically and mentally, but they had finally merged with Sakura until they thought and acted as one-shared their knowledge, opinions, and deepest memories interactively. Since I had already merged with Sakura earlier on, I was part of them too. We were one.

Nibi no Nekonata's POV:

It seems like Inner Sakura has realized the bonds that all of us bijuu have already realized. I am also very……surprised. I now know all of my kin's secrets and feelings……yet mine are exposed. All of mine are rather sorted at, until accepted. All my kin change. This transformation has proved that much. I have felt at peace. Odd feeling, considering that I have not had peace for 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years. I truly wonder if I can actually live on without Sakura after she dies………My mind and soul have melded with hers. Every aspect of hers has become mine………It is amazing how her temperate has actually calmed the Yonbi's fiery past.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura poked her pinky at a mountain, and watched it crumble to dust. Nah, actually, she slammed herself against the mountain. (Although it would be nice using her pinky) Darkbringer, as the Nibi was nicknamed, commented dryly:

_Impressive, though I'd prefer melting it. _

_'Stop with the sarcasm, Darkbringer, I just needed to vent my frustrations on something besides death itself.'_

**Ooh…….impressive comeback, I gotta give you that, Sakura.**

_You call that impressive? You gotta be kidding._ Earthstalker, AKA the Gobi waved her tails in a pelicular way, signaling exasperation.

_I agree, quite honestly with Earthstalker_. For once, Aqua was amused. (Sanbi)

**-Gasps- OM- what the fudge- THE SEA TURTLE WITH A HUGE EGO IS AMUSED!**

_………………..shut up._

_Well, Turtle, you seem very much like a stoic Uchiha, do you not?_ The Soku, also known as Stonekeeper, gave the Rokubi a stern glance, gesturing with his seven tails toward Sakura.

Thunderfoot (Rokubi) actually looked a little crestfallen as he gazed at the container's original owner. She suddenly had a far off look in her eyes, although everyone knew exactly what she was reminiscing.

_Sakura……..that portion of your life is over. You need to move on now._ Sasora curled up next to Sakura, encasing her (mentally) in comforting coils. (Guess what her nickname is a combo of?)

'_You're right, I do need to get over him……I thought I did, but he keeps popping up….'_

_Time heals all wounds,_ Desertprowl wisely stated, His one tail scratching his chin.

_'Yeah, since you guys are all about a couple million years older than me, which means you're smarter. Yeah, I'll buy that. Please note the sarcasm, Desertprowl.'_

Laughs echoed through the caverns of her head. Apparently, her newest members of her body constantly found her very amusing.

Yes, sarcasm was one of her best friends. She used it when she was depressed, it was like a friend to rely on, a humorous yet understanding shoulder to lean on and relax. Sasuke. She was over him now, he really didn't mean that much to her besides a comrade. Yes, once he was seemingly her lifeline, but it was all a phase. She passed through it like all girls did, and her heart went on. Yet, like every important crush that really did crush her child like heart was remembered. Eventually, he became a goal that was to be achieved with -she spent a good amount of time fantasizing his shocked face when she physically dragged him back to Konoha—but it was different now—he did not make her heart ache, he only brought up a lost comrade's face. There was something comforting in his arrogant, bored face that shifted into her mind. Memories of the long past. Long, long back into the days of naive genin. Oh, how she missed those days. The time she would foolishly dart and laugh, and feel like a real grown up. Times that she would effortlessly laugh and relax, knowing that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke had her covered.

Naruto. He probably thought she was dead. Yes, along with Ino, Hinata, Ten- Ten, Tsunade, Shuizuine, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari. Everyone. For a moment, she wanted to run back, assure them that she was O.K; drag back that arrogant Uchiha, and just be happy. But no. She couldn't. She would endanger the whole village, from her new brainmates to the newborn ant straggling from its cocoon. She would cause a ninja war. The prospect broke her heart. If she wanted to keep her loved ones safe, she must go on deceiving them. A wave of anguish squeezed heart juice from her pulse. Tsunade…..she thought. If you were here, you would know what to do. Where are you when I need your advice the most?

Um…This took me a while. The ideas were coming VERY slowly, plus the fact that I have a bunch of homework for my midterms that are next week. AKK! I hate midterms.

Well, these are the nicknames that I gave the bijuu. Somebody said that I should give them nicknames, so I did.

Shukaku: Desertprowl

Nibi: Darkbringer

Sanbi: Aqua

Yonbi: Pheonix

Gobi: Earthstalker

Rokubi: Thunderfoot

Soku: Stonekeeper

Hachibi: Sasora

1)ichibi shukaku: controls sands and wind  
2)nibi no nekomata:controls the dead*necromancer* and has power over fire  
3)sanbi no isnodae: 3 tailed turtle controls water  
4)yonbi:dunno what he is but im thinking a cockatrice*head of chicken and a snake/bird like body* controls poison and ash basically volcano's  
5)Gobi: five tailed dog, controls all elements and is said to be the 1 good bijuu out of all of them, also 4th most dangerous  
6)rokubi no itachi: 6 tailed weasel, has power over lighting and moves extreme speeds  
7)soku*I think*:seven tailed badger, smallest of the bijuu but the most cunning and clever, uses clay to change forms and for attacks she uses the earth  
8)hachibi:the 8 tailed snake as we know each of a snakes body is a tail and a head so he has 8 tails and 8 heads, master of poison and the most deceitful of the bijuu, has kunsagi*orochimarus sword* in his stomach but it has a hole in it made by kyuubi's unlimited strength

~Mistyfire


	12. Chapter 12: Earth Unleashed

Chapter 11: Earth unleashed

**HELLO AGAIN! Editing the chapter.....So the bijuu's talking is understood. Hopefully it turned out well.**

Who gives a care anyway! I just lost my document for "Forgotten Dead, Looming Threat." I'm mad! Only a review from shadow-binder got me going to post this…..rather short chapter. You betta thank her/him!

This chapter had a couple of writer's block…….-gasp-

Thank you nikksonido, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, Tenshi no Sakura, RImaTOuya, nikkisondo, Forgotten0Children, MoonlightShadowMaiden, Uchihakiriko, wandering saver, LadyDream3512

Key:

"Hi"= talking

_'Hi'_= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

____________= Different place

A little from the last chapter……

Naruto. He probably thought she was dead. Yes, along with Ino, Hinata, Ten- Ten, Tsunade, Shuizuine, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari. Everyone. For a moment, she wanted to run back, assure them that she was O.K; drag back that arrogant Uchiha, and just be happy. But no. She couldn't. She would endanger the whole village, from her new brainmates to the newborn ant straggling from its cocoon. She would cause a ninja war. The prospect broke her heart. If she wanted to keep her loved ones safe, she must go on deceiving them. A wave of anguish squeezed heart juice from her pulse. Tsunade…..she thought. If you were here, you would know what to do. Where are you when I need your advice the most?

Naruto gazed at the person who he had searched for so many years. Sasuke. He didn't know who this stranger was, who bore his comrade's name. They looked alike, had that same stubborn streak—and yet he was different. The Sasuke he knew would not have injured Konoha shinobi. He would have not have done that without any regret. This new, stronger, silent Sasuke had done it all. Fifteen Konoha shinobi injured, twenty one including the other nations. Twenty one out of fifty.

(MYSTERY GUY UNLEASHED! IT IS SASUKE-KUN!)

Sakura should have known that venting her anger on a mountain was not a good idea. Even a remote one that caused exporting problems for the Village hidden among the Rocks. For she was now running away from the place, where she used to have the tiniest amount of shelter. The bijuu were very, very irritated. Especially Stonekeeper.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"BYAKUGAN!"

The sound of the Hyuuga clan's bloodline limit being released echoed throughout a remote place in the world. A Koala bear, Long haired boy, Ramen lover, artist, and shy girl raced on a search mission.

(Guess whom)

Sakura could only run. Run on and on and on. Rock nin chased her. Plus the rocky terrain hindered her progress. After a good two hours, Sakura came to a dead end. A huge cave lay gaping in front of her, and the rock nin were closing in. Usually she wouldn't have much trouble, but this was earth country. And these were rock nin. Knowing she had no choice, she sprinted into the cave. The earth nin had the advantage now.

Without stopping to look up, she realized that the ceiling was shaking. She cursed. Earth nin were probably confining her into the cave. Considering these were earth nin………She realized that she was in big trouble. Soon enough, the ceiling began to collapse. Panicking, she immediately felt the urgent voice of Stonekeeper.

_You must let me out,_ she reasoned.

_'What if I lose control?'_ countered Sakura.

_We don't have a choice. I'm coming out now._

Sakura gasped as she suddenly felt a purging, striking pain. Her hands flew to her stomach. Her knees buckled, and she desperately tried to control the mounting power. She choked out a cry, and she screamed when the seal shot out mud, squirting out in a circular path. The seal glowed, and the seven tailed badger moved. The tattoo dug its claws into her skin, and scuffling, she made her way to the navel. At this point the mud turned to liquid magma, as the badger curled up on her belly button.

It was then Sakura felt it: Power. Changing, moving, shaping and curving the earth. She could feel the earth receive and revive at the mere radiation of the Soku's power. It was overwhelming. She felt a tugging at her mind:

_You must channel my power. The others are holding me back, much as I despise it. You must wield my power, or this ordeal will be useless._

Straining, Sakura tried to lift the enormous amount of pure earth using chakra. Harnessing the Soku's power was more difficult then she expected.

_Now use the clay and form it into a shield. The cavern is falling._

Lifting her hands up, she let the clay spill, forming a sphere around her, almost like gaara's "ultimate defense" As she completed the circle, she saw the first rock ninja fall through the descending debris.

It was dark. Dark, and yet light. An earthy colored reddish-brown cord extended from her "ultimate defense" and into her navel, where an alert badger lay curled up. The cord illuminated a dull kind of light, like a fading out glow stick. Suddenly, as soon as she was safe, Sakura felt a crushing exhaustion just drop onto her. The last thing she remembered was the bijuu scrambling to keep her safe. Then she blacked out.

Um………short chapter. But I thought the chapter needed to end….Please review!

~Mistyfire


	13. Chapter 13: Current Situation

_**Chapter 12: Current Situation **_

YIKES! I'm soooo sorry! I just posted the last chapter and then POOF! A bunch of alerts and reviews popped up! I feel bad for posting such a short chapter………I'm not sure if I can list all the names this time. Don't take it personally if I didn't say anything about you………Everything is appreciated, deep inside. There's just so many! I'll probably miss someone.

*DEEP BREATH*

Thank you Kawaii Chibi-kun, DarkKunoichi15, .Angel, Otakugal, MarieSeleneArroyo, I love to review, AkiraxArika, animelover006, -Chan.X, man-chan, Uchiha Sakima, freak-4-God, gemgembo for reviewing/alerting/favoriating. YOU GUYS ROCK!

.Angel, I originally had italics and bolds and stuff for the bijuu talking……………but the stupid website just canceled them out. If my adjustments work, It'll show…….please PM me if it doesn't.

Freak-4-God, THANK YOU! SO many reviews from you! This……sadly, very short chapter is dedicated to you. I wrote this beforehand….*shakes head*

HEAR THAT PEOPLE??? I made the bijuu's talking more obvious……since the website canceled the original italics out. Thx!

Key:

"Hi"= talking

'Hi'= thoughts

_Hi_= bijuu

_Hi_ = dream/writing/emphasis

**Hi**= Inner Sakura

____________= Different place

A little from the last chapter……

It was dark. Dark, and yet light. An earthy colored reddish-brown cord extended from her "ultimate defense" and into her navel, where an alert badger lay curled up. The cord illuminated a dull kind of light, like a fading out glow stick. Suddenly, as soon as she was safe, Sakura felt a crushing exhaustion just drop onto her. The last thing she remembered was the bijuu scrambling to keep her safe. Then she blacked out.

A lone ninja staggered across the rocky terrain, blood leaking out of leaking out of every pore. He would not live long, and he knew that. Shakily forming a seal, he summoned a bird, his beloved hawk. Even though his mission had failed, he was content knowing he had accomplished something else, something of greater value. He stuffed a handful of organic material into the pouch, and instructed the bird to bite the rock he presented. With the flyer safely sent, he sighed, and formed his last seal. A blue light illuminated the dark night, and afterwards, nothing remained of the battle scarred anbu.

"Tsunade-Sama. You called, I presume?"

Shikamaru Nara stood at prompt 6:00 AM in the morning, and was still yawning, as usual. His sloth mask was in place, as he twiddled with his shoji pieces. The door opened again to reveal Kakashi, and to his surprise, Temari. At seeing the sand kunouichi, he realized that this was no ordinary mission. And then again, any mission he went on was never ordinary.

"I assume you have been informed by Suizuine about the basics of this mission?"

"Hai," they chorused.

Holding out her hand, she began a quick, determined explanation.

"Sakura Haruno is presumed dead, and still is-"she stiffened at the words-"until last night." The room took onto a serious atmosphere. It would be impossible to be sleepy now.

Revealing the contents in her hand, they gasped to see a single strand of dull brown. The real shock was, however, the tint of pink at the very edges of the hair, and the scorch marks.

"A dying anbu sent these items with a messenger hawk. This," she indicated a large rock "came from the rock country. To be precise, from an ancient mountain that is the only area of rock that can be mined for chakra."

"Mined for Chakra?"

"Yes. And this rock"-a dark grey-"is from the mountain that rock has tried to remove numerous times for shipping routes."

"Their significance?" prodded Shikamaru.

"These two mountains were destroyed by pure mud and inhuman chakra." As it dawned upon them, Kakashi started to stutter.

"I-It can't be," he whispered. All the blood was drained from his mask. "How can it be possible for the bijuu's power to be released? And how,"-his voice barley audible-"can Sakura, of all people still be alive?"

Sakura's mind felt like a black sheet of cloth. As much as she tried to clear the darkness, she couldn't make a dent. She tried painting a picture—but the night seemed to obscure it. She was lost. Crying out, she screamed in despair. Where was everyone?

And then slowly, pinpricks of small lanterns began to float in the darkness. They lightened up the world, gave the cave illumination and hope. Gazing in wonder, she reached out to touch a star—the brightest one—and was mortified when it shrunk, and disappeared, swallowed by darkness. Distress coloring her pale face, she spun around, and spotted hope: A tiny, barely glowing light. It was dimmer than the rest of the lights, yet something about it struck her as comforting. So she reached for it, and reached…………before it became foggy again. The light disappeared, dimmed, and floated away. And then she woke up, with a very bad headache.

She ached all over. Was this normal for her? And she couldn't see…….panic fluttered in her system before she realized that her eyes were closed. Struggling to unglue them, she found resistance.

_Don't do that. Not now. _The voice was weak, tired. It fluttered before fading to the back of her mind. Alarmed, she tried to grab it—and just like in her dream, it slid out of her grasp.

_What's going on? _

_Just your body recuperating._

_Then why do you sound so……weak?_

_……It was a mistake to put eight of us here……We barely were able to cart your beat-up body from the danger._

_…how badly am I hurt?_

_Pretty bad……you'll be out for another 2 days.. Judging on your busted chakra veins, It'll need that most at the minimum. _

Unsettled as she was, Sakura decided that she was going to fall asleep soon.

_Well, Take care of me, OK?_

_Sure thing…….._

The next time Sakura would walk again would be two weeks later.


	14. PLEASE READ, URGENT

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS, RANDOM PASSERBYS, AND PEOPLE AWAITING AN UPDATE:**_

I AM **SO, SO, SO, TERRIBLY SORRY**. My old computer contracted a rather nasty strain of Trojan Horse, which was the most awful virus I had to deal with. In like ever. Safe to say, I had to trash that computer, and any sort of plan for the next chapter away. I am guilty of not notifying you people about this, and I am also guilty for not responding to your reviews because of fear of passing the virus on to (which in any case, be utterly disastrous.) So I am very, very sorry to say that I will NOT be having any chance of updating any of my stories. I might even remove them. Again, I am very sorry, very sad, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I have started a joint account with uchihakiriko, and I have posted a story or two there. Sorry again.

while there is a very _slight _chance of somehow continuing my stories years on from now, for now there's no chance.

Sorry again,

~Mistyfire


End file.
